Entre amour et haine
by Snape02
Summary: Napoléon Bonaparte demande à Arno d'enquêter sur Désirée Clary pour savoir si celle-ci lui est fidèle. Quel sera donc le résultat de cette mission ? T pour Slash léger


**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Je poste ce petit OS tout juste fini dans l'espoir que celui-ci vous plaira. Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, hormis qu'il s'agit d'un slash léger, alors homophobes s'abstenir. Bonne lecture ! ;-)**

 **Disclaimers : Rien à moi, tout à Ubisoft.**

* * *

 _Si vous vous engagiez aujourd'hui, vous seriez maréchal avant dix ans. Venez me voir si jamais vous changez d'avis._

Nan mais pour qui se prenait-il, ce bonhomme ? De quel droit se pensait-il supérieur à moi au point de me parler comme si lui, Napoléon Bonaparte, était ma seule perspective de réussite ? Je ne voulais même pas fait carrière dans l'armée ! Et puis certes, il était lieutenant d'artillerie. Certes, il avait une charismatique assurance qui aurait pu le rendre courageux s'il ne suait pas l'arrogance par tous les pores. Mais c'était justement cette arrogance et cette prétention que je détestais et qui rendaient le lieutenant Bonaparte sincèrement agaçant à mes yeux.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que je ne l'avais plus vu -depuis qu'il m'avait demandé de veiller sur sa fiancée Désirée Clary, en faite- et je ne m'en portais que mieux. J'avais déjà assez à faire avec Germain à éliminer, Elise à protéger et Monsieur de la Serre à venger. Je n'avais pas le temps de me soucier d'un petit fanfaron qui s'imaginait devenir le maitre de la Révolution alors qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un simple soldat.

Et puis, qu'on se le dise : cet homme n'avait aucun principe ! Prêt à crier des "Vive la République" dans le seul but de ne pas se faire couper la tête !

Mais pour une raison qui me dépassait, Napoléon Bonaparte continuait de se tapisser dans un coin de mon esprit, prêt à resurgir à la moindre de mes pensées égarées.

De plus, quelqu'un pouvait-il m'expliquer pourquoi la simple pensée de son mariage à venir avec Mademoiselle Clary me plongeait dans une rage encore plus forte ?

Le jour où mon récit commence réellement, une mission m'avait emmené jusqu'au quartier des Tuileries -ce vaurien de criminel m'ayant fait longuement courir avant que ma lame secrète ne rencontre finalement sa gorge-. La nuit était tombée sans que je ne m'en rende compte, emmenant avec elle son vieil ami le froid. Je soupirais d'agacement et de fatigue tout en réalisant que j'allais devoir traverser la capitale jusqu'au repaire de la Confrérie. Ce fut alors que je l'entendis :

\- Arno ! Ah, c'est vous ! Venez, montez donc !

Je relevai la tête pour constater que l'homme qui m'interpellait était bel et bien celui que vous vous imaginez. Toujours bien habillé dans sa tenue de militaire -il ne se changeait donc jamais ?!-, Napoléon Bonaparte était penché à sa fenêtre et faisait des grands signes dans ma direction. Si seulement il avait pu tomber. Non, Arno, ne soit pas médisant. Tu risquerais d'avoir sa mort sur ta conscience.

Finalement, agacé d'avance par la requête que je sentais arriver, je me décidai tout de même à pousser la porte du logement détesté. Quelques pas, un escalier monté, de nouveau quelques mètres à parcourir, et je me retrouvai face à Bonaparte, contenant autant qu'il était possible mon antipathie.

\- Ah, mon cher Arno ! S'exclama le lieutenant. Ravi de vous revoir ! Enfin, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Car voyez-vous, c'est une chance que vous vous soyez arrêté devant chez moi ce soir. Il s'avère que...Je peux vous parler d'homme à homme ?

Non, arrête de me saouler avec tes affaires de cœur, pensai-je très fort.

\- Je suppose que oui. M'entendis-je répondre avec un sourire poli.

\- Merci, mon ami. Répliqua mon interlocuteur, visiblement satisfait. C'est que...Depuis quelques temps, depuis que Bernadotte et vous avez protégé ma bien aimée Désirée...J'ai des doutes sur la fidélité de cette dernière. Elle me semble bien...Proche de cet officier, et j'aimerais que vous vérifiez cela. Je ne vous importune pas, j'espère ?

Ses fausses manières de se préoccuper de mon avis tout en me confiant des tâches de laquais m'énervaient. Malgré tout, peut-être parce que la journée avait déjà été mauvaise, peut-être parce que j'étais trop fatigué pour dire non -à moins que ce ne soit simplement que pour ridiculiser cette Mademoiselle Clary qui m'insupportait- mais je finis par accepter la mission du lieutenant. Celui-ci m'indiqua le café où les deux victimes de mon espionnage semblaient avoir l'habitude de se retrouver. Ni une, ni deux, j'étais parti l'instant suivant avec la ferme intention d'en finir rapidement avec ces histoires de cœur.

Le café en question n'était pas à trois cent mètres. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, il était rempli à craquer en cette fin de soirées. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. En effet, la multitude de buveurs me permit de me faufiler discrètement, même si je devais bien avouer que la majorité semblait bien plus aisée que moi. Qu'importe, je demeurai concentré, balayant du regard les convives jusqu'à tomber sur la jeune femme que je cherchais.

Désirée Clary. Accompagné de ce cher Bernadotte, assis sur une table à côté d'elle. La façon dont le jeune militaire souriait à sa compagne et le peu de distance qui les séparait ne laissait pas de place au doute. Les craintes de Bonaparte semblaient fondées.

Bon, et qu'étais-je censé faire maintenant ? Rebrousser chemin pour faire mon rapport ? Ecouter la conversation des deux tourtereaux ? Leur signaler ma présence pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient découverts ?

Je n'eu pas plus le temps de choisir parmi ces possibilités qu'un évènement imprévu vint perturber la soirée des convives présents dans ce pub. Tous se retournèrent en l'entendant arriver, moi y compris, mais je crois avoir été le plus surpris de l'assemblée. Enfin peut-être le troisième, après Mademoiselle Clary et Bernadotte.

Napoléon Bonaparte se tenait là, devant nous, encore plus raide dans sa tenue qu'à l'accoutumée. Son visage habituellement calme et serein était figé, presque tendu, par ce que je soupçonnais être de la colère dissimulée. Et pour cause, le regard fixé sur sa fiancée, il semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de l'assemblée, ce fut la façon très froide et presque humiliante qu'il eut de s'adresser à la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien, je vous trouve, ma chère fiancée. Lança t-il d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre de tous. Je venais en espérant m'assurer de votre amour pour moi, mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, profitez bien de ce bon Bernadotte.

Et il tourna les talons, ressortant en claquant la porte du café.

La foule s'était brusquement tue, choquée. Bernadotte s'était décomposé. Mademoiselle Clary était livide. Bonaparte devait fulminer au dehors. Et moi, je demeurais un peu gêné au milieu de tout ça, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce fut finalement un regard noir de la jeune femme sur moi qui me décida à quitter les lieux rapidement. Sans demander mon reste, je filai donc dehors, cherchant instinctivement du regard l'homme que je détestais.

Je le vis à une cinquantaine de mètres, marchant à vive allure dans la direction opposée.

\- Napoléon ! Napoléon, attendez ! Criai-je soudain, sans vraiment réfléchir aux raisons qui me poussaient à agir ainsi, ni même aux voisins que je risquais de molester.

Le lieutenant ne me prêta aucune attention et continua son chemin. Je voulus croire qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu et me mis alors à courir vers lui, forçant le pas pour le rattraper aussi vite que possible.

\- Napoléon, bon sang, arrêtez vous tête de cochon ! Criai-je de nouveau, parvenant finalement à la hauteur du militaire.

Celui-ci fit volte face en un rien de temps. Son visage était pâle, trop pâle pour être naturel, surtout en comparaison à ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir me jeter des éclairs. Ses lèvres étaient peut-être la seule manifestation de sa tristesse. Et pour cause, elles tremblaient légèrement, comme si mon interlocuteur tentait de se retenir de fondre en larmes.

\- Vous venez de me traiter de "tête de cochon" ou je m'abuse ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix acérée comme le couperet d'une guillotine.

\- Je...Heu...Oui, apparemment. Bafouillai-je, soudain peu sûr de moi.

Contrairement à mes attentes, le lieutenant ne répondit pas et reprit son chemin, m'ignorant royalement. Cela me mit littéralement hors de moi à mon tour.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu vous même au café alors que vous m'y aviez envoyé en mission ? Vous craigniez que le travail soit mal fait, hein ? Agressai-je presque mon interlocuteur.

Celui-ci ne se retourna toujours pas, se contentant de me répondre avec un calme feint et artificiel :

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir importuné. J'ai voulu voir les choses par moi-même. Et j'ai vu. Cette idiote a bafoué mon honneur en me trompant ainsi. Heureusement qu'elle ne possède pas mon cœur, où j'aurais perdu les deux choses les plus importantes pour un homme.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne l'aimiez pas ?

La question était partie toute seule, et je le regrettai l'espace d'un instant. D'où le questionnai-je ainsi ? Ce n'était pas mes affaires, et je n'avais, en un sens, rien à savoir d'un homme qui m'agaçait. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas si réticent à faire de moi son confident.

\- En effet, je n'avais plus de sentiments pour elle. Je dis "plus" car j'ai bien dû l'apprécier dans un premier temps, mais Désirée m'a vite lassé au profit de quelqu'un bien plus...Intéressant. Me confia le militaire, toujours sans me regarder.

Je n'eu pas l'opportunité d'en demander davantage que brusquement, je me sentis précipité dans une ruelle adjacente. Rien de violent, bien sûr, mais impétueux, Bonaparte m'avait poussé ici sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Puis, vérifiant une seconde que nous étions assez dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vu, le militaire posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles ne tremblaient plus, maintenant.

A ce contact, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé faire si j'avais considéré la chose à tête reposée, je ne repoussai pas le militaire. Car la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Loin de là. L'homme arrogant avait enfin disparu derrière un tendre baiser. Son insolence, sa supériorité s'effacèrent d'un coup de baguette magique. Il ne restait plus que nous deux, sans tous ces défauts qui m'avait aveuglé pendant des semaines. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi je détestais Mademoiselle Clary et son mariage à venir avec le lieutenant. Je comprenais, maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bonaparte s'écarta légèrement afin de me laisser reprendre mon souffle. Son regard, d'habitude si confiant, auparavant si énervé, retranscrivait maintenant toute l'hésitation et la peur du lieutenant face à ma réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Je vous déteste. Lui lançais-je froidement.

Puis je me saisis fermement du col de sa veste pour le rapprocher de moi et plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
